


Out of Order

by graxpefruit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graxpefruit/pseuds/graxpefruit
Summary: Keith and Lance get stuck in an elevator after movie night at Shiro's apartment.





	Out of Order

_ Group Chat Name: Form VoltRON _

_ Friday, 11:24 pm _

_ LanceyLance: Hey Shiro, movie night was great tonight but theres a small complication… _

 

“Are you telling him?” Keith moved from his spot in the corner, his eyebrows still furrowed together, and he looked over Lance’s shoulder at the phone screen.

“Yeah, yeah hold your horses,” Lance said, shaking of the black haired boy, who in return glared at him, “Let him at least reply.”

Lance sighed, and looked up at the flourescent lights above him, that buzzed quietly, white noise amongst the silence, that was momentarily broken by the  _ pop _ sound that emerged from the phone speakers when someone in the group chat responded.

 

_ Pidgeon: What’s going on?  _

 

_ SpaceDadShiro: Did you forget something at my place? _

 

_ LanceyLance: the elevator broke, we’re still on it. _

 

_ Pidgeon:...... _

 

_ Pidgeon:.....ur kidding….. _

 

Lance sighed, and backed up against the wall.

“What did Shiro say,” Keith said, sulking, wandering around the small confines, stopping at the doors a couple of times as if expecting them to open, revealing the fluorescent lit lobby of the apartment building Shiro lived in. Their bags on their shoulders, tired from a weary day, Lance and Keith decided to go back to their dorms, that were a couple blocks down, on the university campus. Lance’s eyes wandered down to his screen, and another sigh escaped his lips. He showed Keith the screen.

_ SpaceDadShiro: That isn’t good, i’ll call the repairman. _

 

_ SpaceDadShiro: You two hold on tight, there really isn’t much I can do in this sitch. _

 

“Great,” Keith said, rolling his eyes, “Not only do I get stuck on an elevator, I have to get stuck on an elevator with you.” Keith’s harsh comment rebounded of the tanner boy, who ran a hand through his short hair and made a displeased face.

“You know what, Keith, I’m not all that happy with this either,” He shot back, Keith groaning at his response, “I have to deal Emo Mullet boy for who knows how long.”

“I’m not emo,” Keith sat down against the wall and folded his arms, “I have to deal with your lame comments, I get enough of this during the day.”

“Yeah I bet all you want to do is go sulk in your bedroom all night,” Lance retorted, “I bet sulking here in an elevator with me isn’t good enough for you.”

“I’d rather be doing anything,  _ anything _ , than be here, with you, right now,” Keith really put the emphasis on the word ‘anything’, Lance got the point, and the conversation came to a close, and awkward end, and the two boys sat in the small and confined space, waiting for any news on their current situation from the outside world. 

Lance started to fidget, realizing how bad the situation might be, and his anxiety started to build up. Worst case scenario, they’d have to be in this elevator all night.

 

_ Group Chat: Form VoltRON _

_ Friday, 11:46 pm _

_ Pidgeon: Update, Keith and Lance are still stuck on an elevator together, Matt fell asleep on the couch along with Hunk, Allura went home, and Shiro is argueing on the phone. _

 

_ LanceyLance: I appreciate that ur trying to help lighten the mood or something with these updates, but it’s not working. Why is Shiro argueing? _

 

_ Pidgeon: The repairman didn’t seem too keen on coming ‘as soon as possible’ and Shiro is trying to break through his thick skull that there are people on the elevator. _

 

Keith then spoke up, “Who’re you talking to?”

“Pidge,” Lance replied, his eyes still glued to his phone, not wanting to look up at hs elevator mate, “She’s updating me on the situation.”

“What’s the status?” Keith asked.

“Can’t you just look on, she’s talking in the group chat.” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“My phone’s dead, it was pretty low on battery when we left,” Keith mumbled, his head downcast, his black bangs falling down on his face, “I was gonna charge it in my car but i guess that’s not possible at this point.”

Lance’s hand went down to where his backpack lay, and he eyed Keith for a bit.

“I have my laptop, you wanna plug it into that?” Lance asked Keith, and Keith looked up at Lance. Keith’s dark eyes made Lance’s face heat up. The boy was always so angsty, but at this point, after having been stuck on an elevator for a little more than half an hour with Lance, he just looked tired and sore. Lance desperately wanted to do something to help, but with the heated ‘rivalry’ that went on between the boys, lance felt like he couldn’t.

“That would actually be nice,” Keith said, and got up, sitting down next to Lance quietly while Lance unzipped his bag and took out his laptop. The top of the laptop was covered in stickers or various animals and stars, a pink, purple and blue flag, some characters from childrens cartoon shows upon other things that Keith found a little ridiculous. As Lance searched his bag for a charger cord, he caught Keith eyeing his decor choices and he laughed.

“I let the little ones decorate my laptop,” Lance said with a laugh, and a Keith’s cheeks turned red at the ringing sound, “I basically let them do whatever makes them happy, you should see all my phone cases, there’s no shortage of Transformers on those.” 

Lance opened his Laptop while plugging in the cord, his wallpaper was a group picture of everyone, Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Allura, Shiro and Matt, and Keith was there too, he could only assume that Coran was the one taking the pic. It warmed Keith a little that he was in the picture that Lance used as his wallpaper. He handed his phone over to Lance, who plugged it in, during the exchange, their fingers brushed, and Keith tensed up. 

There was nothing left to talk about, they both ended up sitting in silence again, but this time, they sat next to each other, a step up from before. Lance sat in silence, listening to the sound of Keith’s breathing, a comfort, and Keith sat, his heart beating a little faster, feeling Lance’s body heat radiating from next to him, and knowing that his hand was resting next to Lance’s while it laid on the floor.

_ Group Chat: Form VoltRON _

_ Saturday, 12:17 am _

 

_ RealHunkyG: Are you guys still on that elevator? Sorry I just woke up. _

 

_ LanceyLance: yea big guy, it sucks. _

 

_ Pidgeon: Shiro’s pretty pissed, the repairman said he’ll call back when someone can come. _

 

_ SpaceDadShiro: It’s ridiculous, doesn’t he get that there's actual people on the elevator at this moment, like, come on;;;?? _

 

_ LanceyLance: Are you all still at Shiro’s place? _

 

_ MemeManMatt: I’m gonna hog Shiro’s bed 2nite lmaoooo. _

 

_ Pidgeon: I’ll just crash here on the couch, Hunks staying too so he can make us breakfast whoo _

 

“They really are having a blast up there,” Lance said, and Keith nodded in agreement, eyeing his phone that buzzed with every message that came through. Then Lance got a private message, one that did not trigger Keith’s phone and Lance glanced at Keith, who didn’t notice.

It was from Hunk, and Lance unlocked his phone to answer it.

 

_ Private Chat: RealHunkyG _

_ Saturday, 12:28 am _

 

_ RealHunkyG: Dude, not gonna push anything, but maybe, since you and Keith are completely alone and stuff, you can tell him about your feelings for him. _

 

_ LanceyLance: Feelings? The only feeling I have for Keith is disgust. _

 

_ RealHunkyG: Seriously Lance, you told me about how you have the biggest crush on Keith like four months ago, you said you had it all year, ever since he walked into ur chem class first semester. Everyone knows about it, why do you think Shiro sits Keith down next to you every movie night we have, he wants you to finally make a move. _

 

_ LanceyLance: yeah, but theres no possible way that he feels the same… plus, watching Shrek isnt exactly romantic... _

 

_ RealHunkyG: I’ll go ask Shiro. _

 

_ LanceyLance: Wh;;; _

 

Lance’s heart started to speed up, and he looked over to where Keith was reading a book at his side. His cheeks turned red when he examined his face in silent interest. He really did like Keith, ever since the boy sauntered into his Chemistry class and took the seat beside him, he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. His rivalry with Keith was literally the equivalent of a little boy throwing wads of paper at the girl he liked.

Then Keith’s eyes were torn away from his book when his phone buzzed, he opened up the message. Lance silently watched, his clammy hand clutching his own phone as he saw Keith’s turn a bright shade of red. Was this Hunks doing? Hunk, you scoundrel…

 

_ Private Chat: RealHunkyG _

_ Saturday, 12:37 am _

 

_ LanceyLance: What did you do, what did you say?? You better not have mentioned my weird feelings to shiro, hunk I swear to god. _

 

_ RealHunkyG added SpaceDadShiro to the chat. _

 

_ SpaceDadShiro: Lance calm down, Keith doesn’t hate you or anything, he’s had the longest crush on you. _

 

_ LanceyLance: How would you know that? _

 

_ SpaceDadShiro: Me and Keith grew up together, he tells me everything but he’s been avoiding telling you for maybe the longest time ever, it’s better if you confess first, knowing keith, he wont make a move _

 

_ RealHunkyG: You got this Lance, you can do it _

 

‘Does Keith really like me back?’ Lance’s brain was overflowing with the idea, the idea of a possible relationship with Keith. Keith was like a cat, he was distant, he preferred to be alone, he would rather stay home and read or watch conspiracy theory videos on youtube rather than going out, the only reason he comes out is because either Shiro or Allura insist. But every cat has a soft side, and Lance wants nothing more but to feel Keith’s soft gaze on him, and to hold Keith’s hand, and let his fingers run through Keith’s silky let black hair, and to stroke the skin on Keith’s cheeks with his thumb holy crap, he could run on forever. Lance looked over to Keith from his phone, where Hunk and Shiro were still cheering him on. Keith still had a little pink tink on his pale cheeks. Then his fingers hit the screen of his phone once again and he started typing:

 

_ Private Chat: RealHunkyG and SpaceDadShiro _

 

_ LanceyLance: How do I even start to confess this, we can barely start a conversation _

 

But before he could hit send, Keith murmured something under his breath.

“Thanks for letting me use your charger,” 

“Keith I’m in love with you.” The words fell loosely from Lance’s lips, falling, falling, falling, because Keith just looked back at him, his eyebrows furrowing at Lance’s words. His cheeks started to turn red and he just kept staring. Lance couldn’t find himself able to look back, so he dropped his gaze and focused on the floor, yet he could still feel Keith’s dark eyes on him.

A hesitant hand greeted Lance’s jaw, and gently pushed up so that Lance looked Keith in the eyes again, but holy, Lance wanted nothing more than to run away, but he had literally, no possible way how he could.

“Are you actually? This isn’t some kind of… prank or something…. Is it?” Keith’s tone was wobbly, almost begging Lance to say ‘no’ but at the same time begging to say ‘yes’.

“Of course it isn’t,” Lance said, tensing up at the question, “I’m not that insensitive.”

“You like me,” Keith repeated, “You said you love me…”

It wasn’t a question, Keith was repeated Lance’s words, Lance’s confession. Lance turned red hearing his words leave Keith’s mouth.

“I understand if you… don't feel the same way…” Lance’s gaze went down again, and then he heard a laugh. Keith’s laugh, like music to his ears, and he looked up in confusion.

Seeing Keith smiling like that couldn’t possibly be legal.

“Are you kidding? You really are dense,” Keith pushed his hair hack, and another small laugh tumbled out, “I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you ever since I saw you in chemistry on the first day of class.”

“For real?” Lance asked in utter amazement.

“How could I not? The way you walk, your voice, the sound of your breathing, my grades in that class are the lowest because I can’t focus with you sitting your dumb pretty ass right next to me.” Keith said, his breathing becoming a little labored, “Shiro keeps telling me that I should just tell you about my feelings but I was never sure-”

“Wait wait wait,” Lance interrupted, raising an eyebrow, and leaning a little closer into Keith’s bubble “You think I'm pretty?

Keith tensed, suddenly being close enough to Lance that he could feel the Cuban boy’s breath feather against his lips. He swallowed, not wanting to move a muscle closer, nor farther away. But he still replied.

“Yeah… Pretty dumb.” Keith blushed, and his mind was screaming to move away, but his heart disagreed. Move closer, it urged, it beat in his ribcage, kiss him, kiss him.

Then Keith felt Lance’s hand move up and rest on the crook of his neck, his thumb gently running along the length of his jaw, and his face heated up as Lance started to close the space in between them.

“Last chance to reject me,” Lance whispered against Keith’s lips, “last chance to say no and push me away.”

Keith stayed silent, the only sound between them were the nervous and wobbly breathing that lingered as Lance pressed his lips gently to Keith's before pulling away. It was nothing more than a peck, a small touch, a gentle and flourishing gesture that spoke more than a thousand words. Lance smiled, and Keith looked up with that soft gaze that Lance has been craving for months. 

Seconds passed, not even enough to make a full minute before Keith leaned forward, closing the heated space between the two once again, pressing his lips to Lance’s again, receiving a small grunt as Lance was taken by surprise. Keith kissed just like he fought, just like he competed, angrily yet efficiently, slipping his tongue inside Lance’s mouth, fighting for dominance. Lance happily complied, his hands gingerly lingering over Keith’s hips as Keith moved to get on top of Lance, his legs on either side of Lance’s so that he was straddling the taller boy. 

And with every time Keith pulled away to breath, under his breath, Lance heard him whispering, “I love you, I love you, holy crap, I love you….”

Mouths pressed together, tongues dancing, and hearts beating as one, they could have gone on all night, but the day left them both exhausted.

The elevator air was chilly, and at some point Lance’s hands went to rest on Keith’s back, laying there limp as Keith laid his head silently in the crook of Lance’s neck, absorbing his warmth, inhaling his scent, pressing small kisses to Lance’s soft skin. They held each other in comfortable silence, listening to the constant buzz of the fluorescent lights above them and the heavy beating of each other’s hearts.

They fell asleep.

 

_ *buzz buzz* _

_ Group Chat: Form VoltRON _

_ Saturday, 2:12 am _

 

_ Pidgeon: They’re coming to fix the elevator at 6 _

 

_ Pidgeon: …….. _

 

_ Pidgeon: Bet you two are having fun tho, dont make too much of a mess haha >:^)) _

  
  



End file.
